yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusei Fudo's Decks
Yusei plays a Warrior Deck featuring the "Synchron" monsters. Those who know him very well (such as Jack, Kalin and Crow) say that he is starting to get predictable because he has been using the same basic strategies for a long time. Despite this, Yusei is still known for his genius Dueling style, of being able to quickly comprehend his opponent's tactics and quickly formulate an effective counter strategy. His Decks are generally low powered, with most of the initial cards obtained from Satellite after residents of New Domino City threw them out prior to the series. The Deck focuses on swarming the field with low Level monsters, letting him easily perform Synchro Summons to gain an advantage. Currently he has the best Dueling record of all main protagonists in the anime, with only 1 defeat (in a flashback), a few Duels with no result and all the other Duels won. In the manga, he also has a similar record, with only 1 defeat, and all the rest won. Anime Ground Fortune Cup Dark Signer World Racing Grand Prix Ever since Season 1, Yusei's ground Deck has gained quite an array of different cards. He now uses the Bike series as well as a new selection of Synchrons and their Warrior counterparts. He also received a selection of new Traps which negate damage or opponents monsters effects. With this Deck Yusei was not only able to stop Luna, Leo and their classmates from getting expelled, but he managed to save his life as well as Lazar's by defeating the Guard Robot and managed to gain allegiance with Sherry LeBlanc and Elsworth by defeating him in a Duel and gaining his respect. Ark Cradle Facility With his own, Tanner and Yanagi's cards confiscated, Yusei assembled a Deck using random cards given to him by other inmates at the Facility to use in his Duel with Mr. Armstrong. This Deck's card count adds up exactly to 40 cards. Most of this Deck's cards feature criminal-like monsters or other shady cards. This Decks' contents were given back to their owners once Yusei defeated Mr. Armstrong. 3D Bonds Beyond Time This Deck appears similar to his usual anime Deck, including "Junk" monsters and Synchro Summoning support. With this Deck Yusei, along with Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto managed to defeat Paradox and save the world. Turbo Fortune Cup Dark Signer World Racing Grand Prix Within Yusei's World Racing Grand Prix Deck he added various additions in order to work with his teammates; Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan's strategies. With this Deck Yusei managed to win Team 5D's through the World Racing Grand Prix, defeat well known duel teams such as Team Unicorn and Team Ragnarok. When Yusei learned how to use Clear Mind, he had the addition of an Accel Synchro to his Deck, Shooting Star Dragon which has become his new ace monster as it has won him all of his WRGP duels. With this he has also had various additions to his Season 1 Deck such as additions to his Synchron archetype as well as new Synchro Warriors such as Drill Warrior, Junk Destroyer and Junk Berserker. He also has various additions to his Junk archetype as well as a massive array of trap cards. Ark Cradle Cancelled Future In the future, Yusei was a well known Duelist who inspired many. A list of his achievements and cards was researched by Z-one. This future was erased due to the current Yusei's actions in the altered timeline. Evolving Duel In the non-canon special episode, Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons, Yusei used a Turbo Deck that focused on "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode". 3D Bonds Beyond Time Manga Within the manga, Yusei's Deck is based more around the "Junk" archetype than his anime counterparts. He also uses various other Monster Cards which have appearances of tools or Warriors. He also uses an array of synchro warriors much like his anime counterpart but these ones don't require specific tuners. Video games Stardust Accelerator Ground Turbo Reverse of Arcadia Ground Turbo Over the Nexus Ground Turbo Wheelie Breakers Tag Force 4 Tag Force 5 Normal Yusei Poncho Yusei Poncho Yusei initally plays a deck focusing on the "Scrap" archetype This deck still focuses on the "Scrap archetype, but also has cards from Yusei's manga deck This deck is a stronger "Scrap deck Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Duel Transer Duel Terminals Invasion of Worms!! Justice Strikes Back!! Demon Roar God Revival!! Champion of Chaos!! Dragunity of the Hurricane!! Charge of the Genex!! Pulse of the Trishula!! Vylon Descends!! Raid of the Inverz!! Judgement of Omega!! Xyz Startup!! Sacred Star Knights!! References Notes Category:Characters' Decks